


Trust

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust. It's the most important aspect of a relationship. Easily given and easily destroyed. When two people trust each other implicitly, the things they can do skyrocket. Tonight is an exercise in trust, one that brings great pain and great pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics completed within the span of 24 hours... That's a record for me!
> 
> Now, how about some kinds words? Because lately, I haven't been getting many. =/

He sat quietly on the edge of the canopied bed where she'd told him to sit, clad only in his jeans and boxers. His eyes were closed yet he could hear the sounds of her moving about the room. He felt the bed move as she took her place behind him on her knees. "No peeking," she whispered, her breath warm on his neck, the tiny hairs standing on end. She'd always had the power to make his body tingle with excitement, always anticipating her touch, aching for it.

She placed a black piece of cloth over his eyes and tied it behind his head. His eyes opened a little, but everything was dark even though he knew there was candlelight everywhere and a dimly lit lamp across the room.

He felt her fingers glide through his hair, knowing what was coming next; she'd done it many times before. She took a handful of the close-cropped dirty blonde and gently pulled his head back. He liked to resist her, not letting her have her way so teeth sank gently into his neck until he cried out softly.  _Such sweet pain,_  he thought as she kissed the place she'd bitten him. He'd never told her, but he was sure she knew by his actions, he loved to be dominated by her. When he let her do as she wished, it always intensified the moment for him. His orgasms were explosive and left his head spinning.

She took his hands and placed them together behind his back. She wrapped another piece of cloth around his wrists, so tight he couldn't free himself no matter how hard he tried, yet without cutting off his circulation. "Do you feel vulnerable baby?" she asked him with a smile he could see in his mind's eye.

"Mmm, maybe a little," he said softly.

"Good," was her reply. She knew very well that he loved this side of her. His body didn't lie; she knew what every sigh and moan that escaped his lips meant. She'd learned long ago how to read his sounds and movements when they made love; she knew what he wanted without his need to ask for it.

She guided him onto his stomach in the middle of the bed and he listened closely as she moved off the mattress and across the room. Returning, she kneeling next to him, watching the muscles in his back and arms ripple with anticipation. His body was on fire already, not knowing for certain what she would do next.

A shiver shot through him when drops of ice cold water hit his back. She was holding an ice cube in her hand, melting it with the warmth of her palm, the droplets splashing on his hot skin. Then he felt her warm tongue lapping up the water on his back. A soft sigh was his response.

The cool water hit his skin again, then suddenly he took in a sharp breath as something very hot dripped over his flesh. It burned, the pain lasting for just a few seconds before it cooled again and he sighed with relief until she did it again. This was all new to him, these dramatically different sensations he began to find exciting.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered. His trust in her was implicit. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Shhh, baby, I won't hurt you," she breathed into his ear. Tilted the burning candle she held to let a few more drops of the red wax fall on his skin, he gasped, his fingernails digging into his palm. Once the wax hardened, she picked the pieces off his back and set them on the table. The ice cube returned as she slid it from the waistband of his pants to his neck and back down again. He shivered until her tongue warmed him again.

The ice cube was placed in her mouth while she helped turn him on his side. She lay next to him, her face inches from his.

Their lips barely touched and he was already reaching for more. He wanted to taste her, taste the wine he knew lingered on her lips from earlier. She continued to tease him, biting at his bottom lip. He almost believed she had vampire in her the way she loved to bite him and he desperately wanted to be her victim.

Her lips parted and slid her tongue into his mouth, slipping the ice in along with it. He willingly accepted the cold cube, sucking it into his mouth while she ran her tongue down his chin, his jaw, and finally to his neck, tasting the saltiness of his moist, flushed skin. It seemed the ice on his back hadn't cooled him off for too long.

She rolled him on his back and he adjusted himself so that he was comfortable lying on top of his bound hands. Straddling his legs, she opened the button of his jeans then slid the zipper down, exposing his belly. Her tongue flicked across his navel and his skin erupted in thousands of goosebumps. His breathing became heavy as her tongue moved down his perfectly sculpted abdomen and to the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers lightly grazed his skin, hooking around his jeans and sliding them down his hips before being tossed to the floor.

She could see the small amount of pain and pleasure she'd given him already working, his cock was straining against his cotton boxers, begging to be freed. She crawled the length of the bed, making sure she kept her skin in continuous contact with his, and placed her lips just inches from his ear. "Do you want me to continue my game?" she whispered. He nodded yes. "Have you been bad, baby?" she whispered. Again, he nodded yes.

He was dying for her to touch him; he wanted her lips wrapped around his cock, her hands in his hair, her nails scraping down his back. How he wished he could see her, but being oblivious to her next move made his desire for her touch all the more exciting.

He could feel her hair brushing against his cheek, how sweet it smelled. He'd always been intoxicated by the scent of her perfume, her shampoo, and that special scent that was hers alone. Soft lips on his chest and her fingers ran down his smooth skin. When her they almost made contact with his nipples, he arched his back, begging for her to touch them, but she didn't. She found teasing him to be more entertaining.

He whimpered, unable to help himself. This was pure torture and knowing her the way he did, she could do this for hours. That was her pleasure; she didn't necessarily need him to make love to her to enjoy herself. There were times, though, that she could no longer control her urges and he'd find himself madly thrusting his cock into her, so hard that he was sure he was hurting her, but her cries were of passion, not pain. He knew that if he was hurting her, she'd tell him.

"What do you want, Oliver? Tell me," she whispered. She knew exactly what he wanted, but she loved hearing him say it. The tremble in his voice when she had him this vulnerable was a thrilling sensation. She knew the power she possessed over him; he was hers, mind, body, and soul.

"Bite them… Please bite my nipples…" he replied, his breath ragged. "Bite them…" he murmured one last time.

Her tongue traced little circles around his nipples, but avoided them, not willing to give in to him just yet. She wanted him begging and she knew if she held out for just a few more seconds, he'd do just that.

"Please," he moaned, tossing his head back and forth. "Please… I need you…"

"Come on Oliver, I know you can do better than that," she whispered, urging him to beg for more.

He began struggling with the cloth tied around his wrists, desperately trying to free himself. "Oooh please, I need to feel your lips," he begged, and she could hear the desperation in his voice.

He continued to struggle against his restraints, until the sound of cloth ripping stopped them both in their tracks. "Now you're in trouble," she told him.

She rolled him onto his stomach, examining the ripped cloth before tying it securely around his wrists once more. She straddled his hips, sitting on his ass, and leaned down to grab his hair, pulling his head back and whispered in his ear, "You know I have to punish you now, baby."

"I know," he dejectedly replied. As much as his voice made his response sound fearful, he was getting exactly what he wanted.

She moved off of him and yanked his boxers roughly off his body. Her red painted fingernails ran down the cheeks of his ass and he squirmed. "Does that tickle?" she taunted.

"Yes," he replied. She ran her fingernails down them again, harder this time, leaving red streaks on his skin, and he yelped in pain.

"Didn't tickle that time did it?" she grinned, digging her nails in once more.

"No… no, I'm so sorry I tried to free myself. I won't do it again," he promised.

"That's better," she replied, releasing her hold on his ass.

She helped him turn over on his back once more and she picked up where she'd left off on his chest. Feeling generous, she gave him what he asked for. Her tongue circled his nipple before finally taking it into her mouth. He moaned softly, his back arching upwards, "Oh yesss!" he hissed.

Without warning, she bit down hard. He sucked in his breath, the need to cry out taking him over. She gently lapped at the love bite to ease the pain she'd caused him. He sighed; he didn't know how much more he could take. She knew how to confuse his entire being. One minute she caused him pain and the next she became the gentlest woman in the world. He loved it nonetheless; he loved her like no other. She fulfilled every side of his personality.

"Ahh," he cried out again, her teeth sinking into his tender nipple again. As she moved onto his lap and straddled his thighs, he realized that at some point when she'd left him she'd undressed as well. His cock pressed up against her pussy. She was warm and wet, but she wouldn't allow him inside. Instead, she leaned down, her naked breasts coming into full contact with his chest, her hardened nipples pressing into him.

She whispered, "How much do you think you can take this time, Oliver?" He could feel something tickling his arm, something with many strips of material dangling from it and he flinched.

"As much as you can give me," he replied boldly, knowing this would only provoke her to torture him longer.

"We'll see about that," she replied, jerking herself off of his lap. He felt her move off the bed. "Get up!" He obeyed, moving towards the edge of the bed and standing. She forcefully turned him around and untied his hands. He rubbed his wrists, but only briefly before she grabbed his hands again.

Guiding him to the foot of the bed, she made him stop there. He felt the cold metal against his skin and heard the distinct click of a pair of handcuffs being placed around one wrist. The handcuffs were looped around the metal pole of the canopy bed frame and locked around his other wrist.

He felt the same leather material from earlier moving up his back when he realized what it was: the cat 'o nine tails she'd bought a few weeks ago. His curiosity had piqued as soon as she'd shown it to him and he wondered when he'd get to experience it on his skin. It sent a twitch along his cock, making it strain against his tight jeans, waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

"So," she breathed into his ear, "you think you can take all I can give, huh? Feeling rather  _bold_ tonight aren't you?" She moved closer, grabbing his hair again and pulling his head back. "It's not wise to test my limits."

He remained silent. She pushed his head forward, bending him slightly at the waist, his ass sticking out, waiting for the first blow. His skin tingled with anticipation. The leather strips tickled his ass as she dragged them along his skin. He sighed softly, his muscles going slack against his bindings.

In an instant she drew back and gave Oliver the first blow, the sound echoing through the room. He cried out, throwing his head back and gripping the metal pole tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white as his entire body recoiled. Once more, the strips of leather landed on his skin and he arched his back, his ass sticking back farther, begging for another. She obliged him with a grin.

"Tell me, do you like it?" she demanded. He nodded and she immediately grabbed his hair forcefully, "I want to hear you say it!"

"Yessss, yes… I love it," he moaned.

She released his hair and lovingly stroked it. His lips curved into a smile but it wasn't for her to see and he hoped she hadn't. He wasn't allowed to show her how much he enjoyed her domination. She didn't want to see that, not in such an up front manner. Her greatest desire was to break him, make him beg for her to be gentle.

He heard her drop the toy on the floor and her footsteps moved around him, in front of him. Fear crept through him. Had she seen his smile? Was she plotting his punishment?

She hadn't. Instead, he felt her fingers grazing his thighs and her lips closing around his. "Mmm, Oliver, your lips taste like heaven," she whispered. He knew she was losing some of her carefully crafted control, allowing some of her own needs to shine through. He found it very ironic; she was the dominator, but in truth he was the one with the real control of the situation. Her actions were dictated by his responses, which placed him in the dominating position.

Her lips left a trail of kisses down his chin, his neck, his chest, pausing briefly to give his nipples some attention again. He longed to reach out and touch her hair, run his fingers through the silky golden strands. She knelt in front of him, her hands on his hips and he gasped when her lips wrapped around his cock. Her tongue swirled around the head with expertise only possessed.

His hips rocked slightly, matching her in and out rhythm. She started to hum softly in the back of her throat, a trick she'd learned from a former lover. The vibrations sent chills racing up his spine. She pumped his cock in and out of her mouth slightly faster, completely swallowing him, her tongue pushing against the underside of his dick to give him even more pleasure. Her fingers crept down her body, finding their way to her drenched pussy and softly stroking her clit. She let out a small moan at her first touch, and he knew instantly she was pleasuring herself while she sucked him off.

Her other hand was busy caressing his balls, gently squeezing them, adding to the sensations he was already experiencing. "Baby," he moaned, knowing he had every right to call her that now. He was in control even with handcuffs wrapped around his wrists. "Let me watch you… I want to see you suck my cock and stroke your pussy."

"Mmm, not yet," she replied. She wanted the control to swing back into her corner, realizing she'd lost it moment earlier. Keeping the blindfold over his eyes was the only way she knew how.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, moving it using the same rhythm as her mouth. The long, even strokes made him tug at the handcuffs, branding his skin the longer he struggled.

It didn't take long for her to get him off. He had already been teetering on that edge for quite some time, and when she hollowed out her cheeks, giving him a hard suck, his body shuddered and a growl escaped his lips as he came in her mouth. She lapped up everything he offered her, eagerly tasting him. His entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted, no  _needed_ , to taste her as well. It didn't matter how exhausted he felt.

Their roles reversed again. "Get me out of these handcuffs," he growled. "Now!"

She obeyed him, unlocking the handcuffs immediately. He ripped the blindfold off his face and forcefully grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to her feet. His mouth found hers, exploring it with his rough tongue. She sighed, melting into him. But then he pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes, his hand creeping down between her thighs to sink between them, coating his fingers with her essence.

"I want to taste you, Felicity," he whispered, placing his moist fingers into his mouth and sucking her juices off of them. He pushed her onto the bed and took his place between her spread legs. Kneeling, he kissed her inner thighs, dragging his tongue over her skin.

She shivered with excitement, longing for him to slip his tongue into her. He wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling them open as wide as they'd go before he dipped his head between them and took his first taste. It was her turn to whimper. His skilled tongue circled her clit, flicking over over it before dragging lower along her folds. He alternated between licking her entrance and clit, heightening her pleasure with every pass of his tongue.

Soon, he slid a couple of fingers into her waiting cunt and she arched her back, bearing down on them as they stroked her wet walls. "Oh, Oliver," she moaned, her fingers tangling in the short strands of his hair, pushing him closer to where she wanted him. He continued to suckle her clit, gently rolling it between his teeth to heighten her pleasure. Her his bucked, begging for him to continue, and he obliged, keeping his lips wrapped around her clit while his fingers fucked her hard and fast, keeping the same rhythm as his tongue until she was practically begging, incoherent words and sounds tumbling from her mouth.

"Yes! Please! God! Just like that!" she wailed, tugging on his hair until her nails were practically digging into his skull. He kept going, knowing she was close, that she would come very soon. Angling his fingers slightly, he felt her hips jerk and knew he'd hit the right spot inside her. A high pitched wail echoed off the walls of their bedroom as her thighs began to tremble. He stroked her a little harder, pressing against that spot until she screamed out his name, her walls clamping around him as her juices flowed down his hand.

When she stopped shaking, he withdrew his fingers and took them into his mouth as she watched him licking every last drop of her unique flavor off each digit. Although her body was exhausted from the intensity of her orgasm, he had other plans. His cock had hardened watching her come all over his fingers and he was ready for round two even if she wasn't.

She eyed him and he gave her a licentious grin as he stood. Positioning himself between her thighs, he grabbed her ankles and placed them against his shoulders before thrusting into her sopping pussy. She cried out with each thrust, each time his hips came into contact with her still-throbbing clit. Her legs fell to his waist, wrapping around him and pulling him closer so his cock would bury itself to the hilt.

A few moments later, she sat up, changing the angle of their hips and putting more pressure against her clit. Although the sensation nearly had her coming again, it also allowed her access to his abdomen and chest, something she took full advantage of. Her lips blazed a trail up those finely crafted muscles until they wrapped around one of his nipples, sucking and biting just how she knew he liked.

He grabbed her hair, pulling her away from his body in order to claim her lips, and devoured her mouth hungrily. His hips continued to rock into her, thrusting hard and fast as he moved from her mouth to her neck, roughly biting her pulse point. She flinched, her breaths coming in ragged pants. It was her turn to feel that sweet pain.

The increasing pressure of his body rubbing against her clit had her inching towards another orgasm, and when he added his fingers to the mix, pinching the little bud, she came with a sharp cry. More of her juices flowed from her pussy, the extra lubrication aiding in his thrusts even as he felt her tighten around his cock, her muscles pulsating, coaxing him to a second orgasm as well. He pounded into her, feeling as if he would come flying apart at the seams, but she encouraged him.

"Fuck me, Oliver!" she panted. "Ooh, yes, baby! Fuck me just like that." She grabbed his hips, slamming them into her with one last violent thrust and he exploded.

"Felicity!" he cried. "God! Yes!" He threw his head back, letting his cock throb inside her as she milked him until he was completely dry. He fell on top of her, breathless and spent, as her fingers carded through his hair. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rolled them over so her body lay draped over his.

"Felicity," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I love you."

A smile crawled its way onto her face as she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "I love you, too, Oliver," she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and feed the muse! She thrives off your comments. Please don't let her die.


End file.
